


Of Fake Cops And Evil Old Ladies

by afrostpatternintherain



Series: Klance Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Pidge implied, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Am I sorry? Not at all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week 2016 Day 6: Hero/Villain</p><p>While working Keith meets a man who ended up catching a thief. On the same day, he is being dragged into a strip club by his coworkers. One of the dancers ends up catching his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fake Cops And Evil Old Ladies

Keith leant onto the car, arms crossed. He watched the street with the gaze of an eagle watching its prey. The sound of the car's door being shut gained his attention for a moment before he continued focussing on the street in front of him.

Shiro, his partner who had just exited the vehicle, sighed.

'I told you everything is safe over there. Hunk and Pidge had the shift before us.'

'Cops make mistakes as well,' he simply answered.

Suddenly, they heard people shouting in the distance. Keith's head whipped around, trying to lacate the source of those sounds.

Motioning Shiro to follow him, they went through side alleys until they finally arrived at the crime scene.

A young man was standing next to another guy who was doing his best holding down an elderly woman. To be fair the old lady seemed to be much stronger than one would expect a woman in her late seventies to be. The young man seemed to be relieved upon seeing the cops arrive. That was a first.

'Thank god officers! This lady just stole my backpack and ran away!'

Shiro nodded professionally.

'We were looking for her as well, so we should be thanking you.'

Keith went over to the guy who was still trying to hold down the evil old lady who now uttered curses.

After putting her in handcuffs rather quickly, he now motioned the guy to let go of her.

'I still have a few questions for you.'

The guy cursed under his breath.

'Is it that important? Because I really need to get going, like now.'

Keith exchanged a glance with Shiro, who simply nodded.

While talking, Keith now lead the criminal to the police car with the guy following him.

' Tomorrow, you'll have to come to our police station to answer some questions. Otherwise, you're free to go.'

The man sent a silent prayer to the heavens and was gone even before Keith could blink.

 

After their shift was over, Keith and Shiro were supposed to spend some quality time with their colleagues.

It had been an order from the head of the police department, so there was no way for them to decline.

Keith didn't hate his colleagues, no, not at all. They were all just a little special.

After a few minutes of waiting they arrived, the chef accompanying them.

Hunk smiled and hugged both Shiro and Keith at the same time, squeezing them real good.

' So great to see you guys!'

He was simply the kind of guy everyone liked because he was such a good person in general.

Pidge now approached them as well.

'Sup guys!'

After they all had greeted each other, Allura, the head of the police department, grinned.

'Okay now that everyone's here Pidge will finally tell us where we're going.'

They all had agreed that each friday, one of them would pick their destination. Today was Pidge's turn.

'To a strip club,' they said with a completely blank face.

'To a what?!' Allura shook Pidge. 'But why?!'

Shiro and Keith could only stare. Hunk blinked in confusion.

'Don't worry guys. I only want you to meet one of my closest friends.'

Keith didn't really get the relation between Pidge's ominous friend and the strip club, but he kept quiet for the better good. Shiro took a deep breath.

'Okay let's go then.'

So they went to a freaking strip club.

 

Keith had to admit, he felt like he didn't belong to this place. At all.

The air was thick and smelled like expensive cigarettes, both women and men were dancing for their money on small stages.

Pidge simply lead them through the place, apparently they had been there many times before. None of the rest of the group cared to ask them about it.

Then Pidge stopped in front of another small stage, throwing themselves into one of the chairs.

'Sit down. His show should start in a sec.'

Keith sat down awkwardly. They were sitting in the first row and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The others didn't seem to mind as much as he did though.

A few minutes later, the music started. Sadly, Keith recognized the song and violently had to repress the urge to cringe.

It was Beep by the Pussycat Dolls. This was already promising.

Suddenly, the lights went out. As they went on again a man wearing a cheap police officer costume was standing on the stage and started to dance seductively.

_Greetings to the 2000's, they want their music back._

A few beats later Keith caught a glimpse of the dancer's face. He almost laughed out loud. It was the guy from the crime scene who had stopped the old lady gone bad. The hero of the day.

With strong steps and swaying hips, he now exited the stage and went directly to Keith and his colleagues. Stopping in front of Keith's chair, for a second their gazes met. Then he grinned.

In the blink of an eye, the guy was nearly sitting on Keith's lap. Except for him not sitting at all.

Swaying his hips and moving his body to the horrendous music, the crowd was going wild.

For a moment, Keith forget how to breathe. The man was far too close and he smelled far too good.

A good dancer and additionally also a good person. Keith thought he might actually die. He wouldn't lie, he found this guy to be attractive as well.

The song was over as quickly as it had started and to top it all off, the guy placed a quick kiss on Keith's cheek before leaving.

For a minute or so, Keith just sat there. Then Hunk laughed, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

'Dude, are you alright?' he whispered. Pidge and Allura laughed as well, holding hands. Shiro simply smiled.

'Sorry, I forgot to interrogate someone.' Keith sprinted out of the club's front door.

There he was. The hero of the day. The stripper disguised as a cop.

'What's your name?' Keith simply asked.

The guy looked up.

'The name's Lance. Don't tell me you already forgot about me.'

Keith crossed his arms.

'You're a hero, you know that?' This seemed to surprise Lance. Looking to the ground, his ear's tips were slightly reddened.

'Thanks buddy. Bet I'm a better cop than you though,' he replied with a smirk.

'No way.'

'Prove it. Meet me tomorrow after your shift and we'll settle it.'

Keith noticed the change in tone and looked at Lance.

'Did you just ask me out?' he asked in disbelief.

'Yup.' He sighed.

'Then you really suck at it. But yes, I accept.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this completely trashy and cliché? Yes, definitely.   
> Will I feel sorry for writing it? Totally not.  
> I just tried to combine a cop and a stripper au and this is what happened. Hope you still enjoyed it though! ~Glen


End file.
